My UnDead Heart
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: After the death of his mother, Hiccup goes into a deep state of depression, and he often visits her grave. One night, on her birthday as he visits her, he gets attacked by two vampires, but is saved by a boy named Ace Fury, or to the vampires, the NightFury. Becoming quick friends, Hiccup joins The Hellsing Hunters, but unaware of how much his life will change.
1. The Locket

A brown haired teenaged boy sat in his room on his bed, he had just moved in that day and still hadn't unpacked. He looked down at his sketch book as he drew, he had a cute baby face covered in freckles, and his name, was Hiccup.

His mother was killed by... something... 4 years ago, what killed her, no one could ever figure out, there were bite marks on her neck, Hiccup knew what killed her, but no one believed him. After that, things went down hill in his life. He felt so alone without her, his father packed up all her photos, and made sure anything of hers was packed away, accept the dragon locket she gave to Hiccup for his birthday, inside it he kept her picture so he'd never forget her kind and gentle smile.

He expressed himself through art, mostly pain and agony which he kept locked up deep inside.

Some days he couldn't feel anything.

Others he felt it to much to the point he couldn't sleep or eat, his father didn't notice, he never noticed, he was too thick skulled to notice. He was skinny and small for his age because of it, he was smart too, but that never really mattered to his dad. Nothing he did seemed to matter to his father, that's why he shut him out and did his own thing. There was one thing that brought the small teen joy though, he often visited his mother in the grave yard, he'd lead against the back of her tomb stone and talk to her.

He'd always bring flowers her picked, and on her birthday he'd buy her white roses and tie them with a green ribbon, her favorite color.

He'd always get scolded for being out too late, but he was never punished, it didn't interfere with his grades, and he dad never noticed anything. And tonight was a Friday night, so once the sun went down, he'd take the bundle of white roses to his mother like he had done before. He slipped on his coat and took the flowers in hand.

After his visits he'd often dream of her, he loved her smile, her laugh, he loved his mother, and only grew more lonely by the day without her. How ever, lately, for 3 weeks in fact, he had been dreaming about someone else after his visits. Someone he didn't know, but this person, this boy, he made Hiccup's heart race.

After the 1st few dreams Hiccup came to the conclusion that he was getting so lonely his mind was making him a make believe lover, one he can only be with in his dreams, he guessed it was his brain telling him he needed more sleep as well as a girlfriend, or boy friend, he was going to be picky.

He put on his boots, he went outside and got on his bike, he put the roses in his bike basket which he used to hold news papers when he deliver them in the mornings, and rode his bike all the way to the graveyard. Stoick, Hiccup's father and mayor or Berk, had his mother berried under an oak tree, his mother Val always loved to climb trees, sit under their shade and read, it was the only place suitable for her final rest.

Hiccup walked along the path to his mothers grave stone and got on his knees kneeling before her final resting place. "Hey Mom... Happy Birthday..." he said smiling as he placed the flowers in a vase next to her grave, "How are you...? I'm doing pretty good...ugh..." he groaned rubbing his neck,"I-I know you told me to always... look for a better tomorrow... b-but..." he choked as tears filled his eyes.

He needed her advise, to hear her say everything was going to be ok, be needed her to be there with him. "M-Mom... I need you... th-things are... things are getting worse... dad hardly acknowledges that I'm still alive... everyone thinks I'm crazy f-for what I know took you from us..." the hot salty tears over flowed and he rested his head against the stone, it hurt so much for one teen to bare, he was all alone, and was close to his breaking point.

"It hurts... I-I need you..." he whispered,"Please... at least show me that your listening..." The teen wiped his eyes and closed them as he sat up.

"And your here with me... please... please mommy..." he begged, he heard the wind blow and felt it brush against his face, it wasn't cold, it was warm, and he smiled, it felt like she was stroking his face, like she always did when he cried. "What are you crying for?" His eyes snapped open to meet the blue eyes of a girl with braided blond hair. "None Of Your Business" He shouted which got louder when he saw that she was standing on his mothers grave.

"Get Off of My Mom's Grave Right Now!" he shouted, "No way.. this is your mom... sucks to be you...!" she laughed making him growl, but that soon stopped when her blue eyes glowed blood red,"You must be depressed..." she said licking her lips as her fangs became visible. "Who are you...?" he asked backing up, she chuckled and lunged at him,"I'm Thirsty!" she shouted before someone punched her.

"H-Hi Thirsty..." he said gulping, he looked up to see a boy who almost looked exactly like her. The boy looked at him and smiled showing his fangs,"Nice of you to find me Dinner Ruffnutt..." he snicked making Hiccup go pail,"Oh c-come on...!" he whimpered.

The girl got up and hissed at her twin,"You Bastard I Had Him First!" she said looking ready to bite his head off, "Ok... fair enough... lets just share him..." Both they're eyes glowed red as they slammed him against the tree. They both lowered they're head and opened wide, Hiccup whimpered and looked at his mothers gave,/Mom.../ he struggled against them, but they were strong, the boy cupped his cheek, and Hiccup shuttered under his cold touch and yelped when he felt an ice cold tongue on his neck.

He didn't want to die, not yet, not like his mother, "W-wait!" he shouted"She Should eat Me By Herself!" they both backed off for a second, "W-What?" Ruffnutt said looking at him, Hiccup unzipped his hoodie and pushed it off his shoulder and exposed his neck, "If I'm going to die... I'd rather die by the hands of a beautiful women..."

Ruffnutt blushed as her brother made gagging sounds earning him a punch,"Ow! C'mon lets Just Eat Him And Go!" he shouted as his sister hugged the cute little teen. "No way Bat Brain! Your not killing my new husband!" she said nuzzling into Hiccup's neck. "Aw C'mon! I'm Hungry! You Said We Could Share!"

"Change of Plans! I'll inject him with my venom and then at dusk tomorrow we'll be wed!"

"Excuse me...?" Hiccup groaned, "Oh No You Don't! Your Not Turning Him Until I Get His Blood!" Tuffnutt hissed angerly, "To Bad!" she hissed back tackling her brother and they two started biting and clawing each other. Hiccup turned and ran, glad his plan worked, they seemed like the kind of siblings that got into it easily. Hiccup hid behind a tomb stone knowing he could never outrun a vampire, let alone two.

/Ok... think... how can you get away... think, Hiccup, think...!/ he shouted in his head curling up,/M-mom... I'm scared...!/ he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Tuffnut get slammed against the tomb stone he was hiding behind. He covered his mouth trying to prevent himself from whimpering as they insulted each other. The twin perked up her ears as she choked her brother and sniffed the air, she let him go and he let out a rattling cough, "Sssh!" she hushed, "What...?" he whispered, "I smell blood..." /Mom... Help!/ he screamed in his head as tears ran down his face worried she had found him.

He heard foot steps stop infront of him, Hiccup looked up to see a tall, and handsome young man with inky black hair, and piercing yellow green eyes. He was wearing all black with suited him well, he looked down at Hiccup, and leaned down, "You ok?"

Hiccup curled up scared, worried he had another vampire to worry about, "Its ok..." he reached into his pocket, "I wont hurt you... see...?" he asked pulling out a silver cross. "Oh great... who invited him...?" Tuffnut asked groaning, "Are you stalking us or something?" Ruffnutt asked crossing her arms.

"No, not really, just hanging out in grave yard, sitting in trees waiting for victims to suck the life out of... ya know... normal things..." he said sarcastically, basically mocking them.

"Hey thats What We Do! So Your A Vampire Too?" they said in sink, the black haired boy pinch the bridge of his nose growling,"You two are... dead!" he shouted pulling out a cross and silver dagger. The two vampire flinched while Hiccup blushed, "He's so cool..." the teen whispered dreamily.

Tuffnutt looked at his sister,"Aren't we already dead...?"

"We're undead dummy, he means dead dead..." His twin said rolling her eyes, then bonk! The silver cross hit him in the head and he curled up in a ball holding his head as the spot burned slightly,"Oooh! I'm Hurt! I Am Very Much hurt!" he shouted making Ruffnutt laugh. "Your Next!" the boy shouted lunging at the Vampgirl. She jerked back and hissed at him baring her fangs.

She dodged his attack and grabbed her brother by the arm,"C'mon Meat head!" she shouted pulling him up,"Ok!" he said and they both made a run for it, Hiccup got up and the boy patted his head, "Stay put... there..." he said making the smaller teen blush, he smiled and ran after the vamp twins.

"Hurry! Hes Catching Up!" she screeched pulling her bother along, "Shut Up! man that Still Hurts!" he said rubbing his tender spot, Ruffnutts eyes widened and pushed her bother one way and went the other as a silver dagger flew past them and hit a tree. "Hah! Missed Meh-!" she shouted getting cut off as the boy gripped her neck,"Not Quite...!"

She hissed and grabbed his hand, she'd be able to send him flying, but she hadn't had any blood all day. The boy raised the dagger but stopped "Hand off my Sister!" the other twin shouted as he kept a good grip on Hiccup, "Or this Guy Becomes A Goul!" Hiccup gulped as the other boy shouted at him,"I old You To Stay Put!"

"I Did! But He Grabbed Me!" Hiccup whined, Tuffnutt grabbed a fist full of his brown hair and cocked his head to the side exposing his freckled neck,"Now Let Her Go! Or Else!" he shouted baring his fangs.

Hiccup growled and elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow!" he said holding them,"Why you..! Eep!" Hiccup held the cross in front of his face and he stumbled back scared,"That's What I Thought!" he said keeping holding it out.

"Tuff!" Ruffnutt shrieked, she bit the boys hand that was holding the dagger and rushed to her brother, "Get away From Him!" she hissed getting ready to bite him. Hiccup acted quickly and held the cross in front of her and she backed off hissing.

The black haired boy grabbed Hiccup and pulled him close as Ruffnutt backed up to her brother. "Who's this, your new Vampire hunting partner?" she spat, "I'm only here to visit my mom on her birthday," Hiccup muttered, "I see... Tuff, c'mon lets tell the others!" she shouted pulling up her brother, "Kay!" the two bolted and the Black haired boy fallowed after. "You two aren't getting away!" he shouted, Tuff bragged the dagger from the tree and threw it at Hiccup faster then he could get out of the way.

"AAh!" he shrieked as the Dagger hit his arm, "Kid!" the boy shouted rushing over to him, it wasn't the fact the dagger were silver that they worked so well on vampires, the silver was just to keep the wound they made from closing up around it, it was the poisonous inside that was dangerous.

The poison leaked out of the dagger and made his arm go numb, soon Hiccup's whole body went numb as he fell to the ground, he saw his mothers grave and tears ran down his face, as he slowly reached for his locket/Mom... I'm scared... help.../ he begged in silence gripping the locket, as everything went dark._

How long had be been laying there? He asked himself as he laid in the inky blackness that surrounded him, he heard beeping, so he guessed he was out cold in an emergency room, hooked up to a heart monitor, his body was still numb, but it was starting to fade.

He struggled to open his eyes, and when he finally did he was in a room with 3 other beds. He tried to sit up, but forgetting his arm was injected he fell back down holding it. "Agh..." he hissed laying there, "You might wanna stay laying down" he looked over and saw a Women with blond hair, blue eyes with blue eye shadow and lipstick.

"Could of told me that sooner..." he said closing his eyes and feeling around his shirt for the locket, his eyes snapped open when he couldn't feel it, "MOM!" he scream, "M-My Locket! Where's my locket!" he shouted getting up, he ignored the pain and ripped the tube and monitor wire from his arm, he stumbled out of bed and the women rushed over to him, "Kid Calm Down! The poison Isn't Out Of Your System Yet!" she shouted grabbing him, he struggled in her hold screaming, "Mom! I Have To Find Her! Mom!" Hiccup screamed over and over.

He felt a sharp pain but then started to quiet down as the blond pulled the empty needle from his neck. "Mom... she's all alone... I have to... find... her..." he whispered as tears ran down his eyes. He wasn't unconscious, but he felt to sluggish to move, the women picked him up and gently set him back in bed, "Don't worry... I'm sure Ace will find her..." she said stroking his hair like his mother use to, and he calmed down. She hooked the bag up to him again to draw out the poison, and did the same with the wire.

"I doubt you can speak right now, so just listen, my name is Anya, code name Stormfly, and like the guy who brought you in, I'm a vampire Hunter, and you have no idea how lucky you are," she said, so far Hiccup fallowed. "That poison could have really killed you, I don't know what you were thinking, but you have some guts fighting back against those vampires, most people freeze with fear."

Hiccup smiled slightly and let out a sigh, he didn't know why he felt like laughing, considering he almost died. Anya kept him company telling him about The Hellsing Hunters and how the story of Van Hellsing The Vampire Slayer was no story, and how he founded this secret corporation. Hiccup was excited to hear more, even though the drug wore off, he still didn't want to say much, but just as she was getting to how a lot of they're weapon's worked, the boy from before walked in.

"Oh hey Ace" Anya said looking at him. "Hey Anya, how is he?"

"He freaked out when he couldn't find his locket, but he's calm now, right kiddo?" she asked looking at him, Hiccup nodded, "Yeah I'm ok..."

"Speaking of locket..." Ace said reaching in his pocket and pulling out Hiccup's. "Mom!" he shouted with joy as he took it into his hands. "It fell of on the way here I guess, good thing I found it though."

"Thank you..." Hiccup thanked him holding his locket. Anya left and Ace pulled up a chair, "So what's your name kid?"

"Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III," he said blushing. "That is one long ass name... but its fitting," Ace laughed, "I'm Ace Fury, code name NightFury"

"Awesome," Hiccup replied making the other teen blush,"Ya know, you didn't react like most people do when they're around Vamps, most freeze up, so why didn't you?"

Hiccup looked down at his locket, "I've always thought they excised..." he said opening it reveling his mothers picture,"I found out the truth when one killed my mom 4yrs ago..."

"Oh... sorry..." he said, patting his back gently, "It's ok..." the smaller teen said closing it. "Hey Hic...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Wanna become a Vampire Slayer...?"


	2. Ice and Snow

'Ooh...' Hiccup purred blushing as the other boy kissed his neck, 'Naughty boy... you keep trying to end our time together... but I wont let you...' he whispered kissing the smaller teens cheek. Hiccup knew he was dreaming because he had woken up 5 times that night, and the moment he fell asleep the dream would continue where it left off, so after the fifth time he gave up. 'I know your only a figment of my imagination... but this is getting weird, I know I'm desperate... but come on!'

'Hehe, you and your theories, your so cute...' he replied kissing him, Hiccup closed his eyes and kissed back, it was only a dream after all.

The next morning he got dressed and got on his bike and rode to Ace's house, it had been 6 months since he had met him and his team, Hiccup had dropped out of school and signed up for an online school, though since he was out of the house he dad barely noticed. Each of his new team mates taught him each what they know, Milly, code name: meatlug, taught him everything she knew about vampires.

Apparently not everything you see about vampires in movies are true, like garlic isn't poison to them unless they're allergic, anything can kill them if its strong enough to go through they're hearts. Vampires cant turn someone unless they inject venom into them like a snake and turning is as painful as it is getting cured. The way to cure a vampire is to put them in the sunlight as it comes up, when they catch fire you ave to get them out o the light and put them out with a blanket soaked with holy water, and repeat that until they're hearts start beating again.

Or if you seem useful they'll turn you into a ghoul, a monster they create to do they're bidding, sorta like zombies they can control, and there's no way to change a ghoul back to human. Basically watch the fangs, its common sense, along with its smarter to fight them in the day then at night.

The twins Barf and Belch taught him how to make holy water gas bombs, it doesn't kill vampires, but they do make them weak.

Anya taught him how to use a sniper rifle and how to use a crossbow. Reggie, code name: Hook-fang, taught him how to use the cross daggers and the poison daggers. And finally Ace, who was now his partner, taught him how to use hand to hand combat. And Hiccup during his free time, sketched and figured out how to make new weapons to improve the kill and rescue rate of the vampires and they're victims.

But the one thing Hiccup needed to remember, is that all vampires had special abilities, some could control fire, read minds, see moments into the future, some could even enter a persons dreams or sense they're desires. And the most important thing, never, not ever, fall in love with a vampire.

"Are you guys sure I'm ready?" Hiccup asked getting into the Van,"Sure ya are, we believe in you...""But to be safe you might wanna write your will" Barf and Belch said getting in behind him. "Guys don't go scarin the newbie" Anya said whacking them on the heads. ""OW!"" the both whimpered holding they're heads.

"No how many are there...?" Hiccup asked, "Well the last town we were in there were 4, Ruff and Tuff, and two others, but we only had a glimpse of them, never caught they're names and didn't see they're faces..." Ace said sitting next to him.

"But just because we saw 4 doesn't mean they haven't added to they're group, there's no telling if they turned someone or created any ghouls" Milly said driving. "She has a point, we need to be cautious," Reggie said playing with his switch blade. "so where are we going?"

"The old Asylum in the forest far outside of town, the forest and the fact its off limits makes it the perfect place, plus I doubt anyone would want to go to such a creepy place." Anya said leaning back, Hiccup began to shake frightened, a few years ago, he heard stories about people disappearing near there, and the cops sent to investigate... Including...

His mom...

His mother was a cop, Hiccup had always thought it was the coolest that she did what she did, but she always had time for him and his dad. 10 cops were sent there that day, and they only found his mother's body, no matter where or how hard they looked, Val was the only one they found, after that that area was off limits and a fence was built around it.

Ace touched his shoulder, he knew all about how Hiccup's mother had died, he was suppose to stop the vampires, but when he did it was too late, but Hiccup didn't blame him. "It'll be alright..." he cooed and Hiccup smiled.

"I hope your right..."

They parked the van and walked along the fence to look for any signs that someone has gone inside already. "Guys!""Over Here!" Barf and Belch said kneeling in front of a hole cut into the metal fence. "Good work you two, c'mon," Anya said crawling under it. Everyone crawled under up to Milly, who was a little too... husky... to squeeze through on her own, Barf, Bletch, Reggie, and Anya pulled her through causing her to get a small cut on her arm.

The smell of fresh blood flowed through the air and red the inside the abandoned building, awakening the creatures inside. In the darkness they're eyes glowed bright as the opened them, "Someones here..." one said smiling as he bared his fangs.

Foot steps echoed through the halls as the Hunters walks through the dark,"We should split up as see what we can find, they're more likely to be asleep deep in Asylum..."

"Alright, radio in if you find anything," They all nodded and went a different way.

Hiccup walked down the hall gripping his cross bow, his heart was racing like crazy,"Ok.. I can do this..." he whispered to himself, the air started to get cold and he was sure he was getting close when he saw his own breath.

He walked up to the door at the end of the hall and slowly opened his making it creak. Once the door was open the small teen walked inside, he gulped hard as he walked further away from the entrance. The cold air made his skin crawl, and when the door slammed shut he nearly jumped out of it. He looked back at the door and he could see an outline of a person, he could tell they were looking at him, because they're blue eyes glowed in the inky black.

He started to back up as the vampire came closer, "It looks like a little mouse has wondered into my den... how delicious..."he said licking his lips, now that Hiccup's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could see the person, it was a young man, and he seemed familiar. He looked into the glowing sapphires and his whole body froze.

/Drop your weapon.../

A voice rang his his head and his grip loosened around the crossbow, /Drop it... and come into my arms... my dear.../ The boy smiled and opened his arms to him, Hiccup's eyes glazed over and the weapon dropped to the ground with a clatter as he ran into the other teens arms wrapping his arms around the vampire tightly. "Good boy..." the vamp said wrapping his arms around his prey.

/What am I doing...?! Why wont my body listen to me...?!/ Hiccup screamed in his head, no matter what he told his body to do, it wouldn't budge an inch. "Lovely..." he whispered nuzzling Hiccup's neck, "Such soft skin..." the vamp gave his neck a gentle kiss making him flinch. "You'll taste wonderful..."

Hiccup managed to turn his head to the vampire currently kissing his neck, "Dinner time..." he hissed as his blue eyes turned red, he opened his mouth, baring his fang and-

BANG!

The vampire fell to the ground with a screech as he held his arm, his control over Hiccup faded and he looked the door, "You ok Hic?!" Ace asked pulling him close and keeping his gun aimed at the bleeding vamp. "You!" he hissed angerly, once a vampire is enraged, they're a dangerous as a wild animal. "Get Away From Him!" he ran for them, "He's Mine!" Ace fired his gun and the bullet just barely missed his cheek.

Ace fired his gun and the vamp dodged each bullet, "Damn it... he's fast..." "You have no idea..." the two hunters turned around to see that the vamp was behind them, in his hands was a wooden staff which started to glow an icy blue. "I normal don't like frozen food..." he aimed his staff shooting out ice and snow,"But I'll make an exception...!"


	3. Memories

The walls, ground, and ceiling began to freeze as ice covered them, making the air began cold and thin, Ace tried to lift his gun but he was shivering to much, he could barely move, "I don't like killing people... but I'll have no choice if you wont let me eat..."

The vamp walked over to Hiccup as he trembled, it was so cold, and he was so scared, if the vampire didn't kill him, the cold sure would. Tears ran down his face as he tried to back up, his foot slipped and in the processes the green eyes hunter fell to the ground. "St-stay... ah-away... from h-him...!" Ace threatened as his body started to give out.

The teen ignored him and gently stroked the smaller teen's cheek, Hiccup began to whimper biting his lip, and clinching his eyes shut,"Sssh..." the blue eyed teen hushed as he kissed his prey's forehead. "Don't be scared... it'll only hurt for a minute..." he said smiling happily. The pale teen held the back of his head and gently tilted it to the side, giving him access to the teens neck. He opened his mouth showing his pearl white fangs, Hiccup whimpered. The vamp's sharp fangs pierced his lightly tanned skin of his neck causing the small teen to cry out as tears ran down his face.

He wrapped his free arm around Hiccup's waist moaning blissfully as his red honey filled his mouth. It had be centuries since he had tasted something so sweet, this boy was special, more then he'd ever know. Hiccup's eyes glazed over as his whole body went limp, it was so cold, but soon enough, he wouldn't feel it.

Jack released his neck and held the boy's limp body close, Hiccup's eyes closed and everything went dark...

He could hear what was going on, well partially, he heard gun shots and screeching...

After awhile he could hear the others shouting, then silence.  
_

"Hiccup... Hiccup... c'mon buddy wake up..." he heard Ace say as he shook him trying to wake him up, "Ooah..." Hiccup groaned opening his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but at least he was awake. "What happened...?"

"There were more then we thought... a lot more... the moment they heard the blue eyed ones screeching they all attacked at once... there was 10 maybe more..." Anya said playing with her blue streak. "Like were wolves... vampires work in packs when ones in trouble in they're territory they attack..."

Hiccup let out a groan, but then memory came back and he sat up, "W-Wait! One Bit Me! A-Am I...!?" Ace stroked his back, "No... he didn't inject you with venom... your still human..." Hiccup fell back and let out a revealed sigh, "Oh... Oh thank gods...!"

"Rest up for a bit... you lost a lot of blood... luckily nearly freezing to death saved you... you would have bled to death..."

Hiccup stayed laying down as the others left and he touched his neck where the bite was, he bit his lip and let out small whimpers, he was so close to dieing just like his mother. "M-Mom..." he cried, "I was so scared... and so close to dieing..." he reached for his locket and held it tight, "But..." he smiled,"You protected me... didn't you...?" Hiccup closed his eyes and fell fast asleep smiling happily.

Back at the asylum the vampires where gathered in what use to be the mess hall, the only light in the room came from the candles they lit. "They came pretty close to getting the drop on us..." one with green hair and glowing purple eyes said as she sat on an old table. "Yeah, those hunters nearly fried me alive... there I was sleeping, they used those old restrains to keep me on the bed then they tore down the boards and let in the sun! I'm Gonna Be Sun Burned For A week!" one with blue grey hair shouted, "I'm Tellin Ya Mate! If I Wasn't me I'd Be Ash!"

"Ok, calm down Bunny..." the blue eyed teen said walking into the dim light. "Easy for you to say... none of us have had blood for week... except for you Frostbite... if we don't get some soon, we wont be able to fight back..."

"Ve need to wait... if ve rush in, ve vill get killed, ve vill wait for sun down to feed" another said trying to keep the others from doing something reckless. "We wait until dark like always, then we strike, we'll feed and get strong, then we fight back." one with red hair said grinning. "All of you go back to bed, then would attack again now that we know they're after us, coming back would be suicide..." he ordered and they all did as told, well, almost all.

The one with white hair, despite of the danger and risks of going out in the day, he ventured out and fallowed the smell of Hiccup's blood, it was faint, but his wound had yet to heal. His big green eyes, soft brown hair, freckled face, and cute button nose, his voice, even his blood, everything about Hiccup was identical to him.

The vampire smiled and ran faster, it was him, it had to be, and he wanted more then anything to be with him.

Back at Hiccup's house Hiccup laid in bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't rest, and he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head. He sighed and closed his eyes, he was going to try and sleep again. His eyes snapped open when he heard a flute playing, but they didn't stay open for long, he started to feel sleepy as the sweet melody filled his ears, his eye lids got heavy, and he couldn't fight back anymore.

The teen smiled as he watched Hiccup sleep and slipped through the open window and onto his bed. He stroked the smaller teens face and smiled happily, he kissed his forehead, "Sleep tight... my little viking..."

Memories filled Hiccup's head, ones he'd never seen before, they were of a boy who shared his face, but it couldn't be him, the memories were different then anything he'd ever dreamed of before, some were good, some were bad, and some were horrifying, he had dreamed of dragons before, but never like this. Hiccup thrashed in his sleep as the memories got worst.

Until...

He woke up sweating like crazing and gasping for breath...


End file.
